Fully Alive
by KittyManson
Summary: A foot ninja surrenders. What will the turtles do with her? Rated M for possible adult situations and gore.
1. Meeting her

**Fully alive **

**A/n Hey guys i decided to add another story hope you like it.**

* * *

She sat on the rooftops with her the rest of the foot ninjas. She didn't know what she was doing there our why. All she knew was that if she wanted to live she had to attack whatever the head ninja commanded.

"It should be soon." The head ninja said.

She looked at the moon. She didn't know where she was or even what her name was. Every time she tried to remember her head hurt and her body ached. All she remembered was waking up in a strange building in an suit with a foot symbol on it.

"There! they arrived." The head ninja said.

"Good we attack." said another crouched to jump. But the head ninja stopped him.

"Not yet we must wait for the perfect time."

She looked down at four,oddly shaped,figures. 'Why are we going to attack them?' she wondered in her head 'Did they do something wrong?'

"NOW!" The ninja whisper-shouted so that the four figures wouldn't hear them began to attack.

Instinct took over her and she jumped with the other ninjas.

The figures most have known they were there because they immediately began to attack the on coming ninjas. She was shocked by their appearances they were green and had on shells. 'Must be some kind of fetish.' she thought

She didn't try to fight them,but when the one with a red mask on his face tried to slice her arm off she knew right then that they would kill her without question. So she sprang into action kicking and punching any of the figures that came near her.

But when all four of the figures turned to her she realized that all the others were dead. She whimpered as the figures advanced toward her cornering her like a wild animal.

In a panic she yelped "Please don't kill me!"

The figures stopped, they had shocked looks on their faces.

"Please don't kill me." she whimpered again.

"Why shouldn't we huh?" The one with the red mask growled.

"I-I don't know" She whispered. Her knees trembled in fear.

"Who are you and why have you attacked us?" The one in the blue mask asked.

She took off the mask she was wearing. The figures seemed a little shocked to see a 16-year old girl underneath.

"I don't know they told me if I wanted to live I had to kill you." she said in a tiny voice

"And your name?" The purple figure asked

"I don't know" she replied irritated 'If your going to kill me then do it' she thought

She looked up at the building rooftops and all most screamed more foot ninjas had come to aid in the attack. The the orange masked one looked at the scared face of the girl and looked up at the ninjas.

"Oh guys we have a little company" He said

"We don't have time for this." The blue masked one growled.

"We should go." the purple masked one said

"And miss a chance for more fightin' no way"

"Raphael we need to go now!"

The one named Raphael glared at the blue masked one.

"Whateva" he replied

"What about the little dude?" The orange one asked

"I'm a girl" She replied sharply "and i can handle myself."

"We'll take her to Master Splinter and see what he says" The blue one said.

She began to think that he was the leader of the group. The blue one grabbed her hand and began to run.

She looked at the ninja on the rooftops 'Why haven't they attacked yet?' she thought.

The blue one yanked her toward an empty alley-way and the one named Raphael lifted a sewer cover.

"Mikey you go first so that I can drop her down there." The leader said

The orange one slipped down the sewer hole and shout back up. "You are free to lower the damsel."

"Wait we should knock her out." Raphael said

"What? Why?" she said panicked

"It'll be okay" said the purple one. His voice was sweet and soothing she automatically trusted him.

"Here," he said "I know a pressure point were it'll make you pass out without the pain."

"Are you sure it's safe Donnie?" The leader asked.

But before she could hear his answer a sharp pain hit the back of her head and she saw darkness...

* * *

**There I hope you liked it more to come!**


	2. Naming her

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

She woke up, like she had woke up the morning before, not knowing were she was of who she was.

"Ugh" she grunted

"Hey guys she's awake." Someone announced

She opened her eyes to the four turtle things she convinced were a dream.

"Huh you guys are real." She said talking more to herself.

"Yep we're real and un-be-leiv-able." The orange banded turtle thing said. Then the one named Raphael smacked him in the back of the head.

She smiled at the look on the orange ones face. He looked at her,when she giggled, he winked.

"Has any of your memory returned little girl." A voice said. She scowled at the direction the voice came from.

"I'am not a little girl." She said stubbornly

"I apologize I do not know of your name."

She tried to look for the source of the voice. It didn't seem to be from any of the turtle creatures. Finally she spotted it. It was a huge rat sitting in a love seat.

Her eye's widen at the sight of him. The turtles were waiting for her to scream or faint. She didn't she just looked at the rat with wide eyes.

"My name ,young one, is Splinter." The rat said.

She stared at him for a second then said "Nice to meet you Splinter."

"And your name?" Splinter asked

The turtles watched as the mystery girl and their father made conversation.

"I-i don't know" She replied

"Hmm" Splinter said contemplating. "A person without their name is nothing" Splinter said. She looked down at her hands 'That means that i'm nothing' she thought.

"I've been checking missing persons reports but none of them are you." The one named Donnie said.

She put her hand on the back of her head "Ouch" she said suddenly aware of the pain shooting to her head.

"Sorry 'bout that" Raphael said sheepishly

"You hit me?" She asked with anger in her voice.

"Well they were gon' ta go on and on so I did it fast an easy." He said as he twirled his weapon around.

"We must call you something young one." Splinter said Interrupting her from saying something smart to Raphael.

She sighed and looked around for some hints to a good name.

"Where are we?" she asked noting that there was no windows or even a front door.

"Our home." The orange one said with a smart ass look on his face.

She rolled her eyes and said "Ha ha I mean what city? What state?"

"Hmm lets see New York and New York. Do you need the planet too?" He replied

"New York? The city of lights New York?" She asked still looking around the house.

"Yeah although there aren't many lights in the sewer." Donnie said as he walked in with a ice pack in his hand. "Here you go. Do want to take something I can get April to bring some medicine."

"Underground we're underground." She said thinking. Donnie looked at her concerned.

"Underground...underworld..." She said to herself.

"Are you okay." The blue one said worried about her random rambling.

"Maybe I hit her to hard." Raphael said

"Persephone!" She exclaimed

"What?" The turtle things said in unison.

"My sons she has made a connection." Splinter said

"My name was Persephone or something like that." She thought about it a little bit.

"Is your memory coming back?" Donnie asked leaning towards her interested.

"N-no I just remembered that from somewhere." she said looking disappointed.

"Do not be sad young one." Splinter said as he got up and walked toward her "It is a connection and it's what you name will be until we find out your true identity."

"But it's to long." The orange one said "How about ... Persie yeah that's better." he said

Splinter rolled his eyes and looked at her "What do you think?"

"I like it." She said smiling her heart was racing with excitement. "Yeah sounds great."


	3. Meet Jade

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

"So um what is your name?" Persie asked the turtles.

"Well," The orange one said "My name is Michelangelo but,uh, you can call me Mikey." He said wiggling his eyebrows. Well eye ridges

"And my name is Donatello but you can call me Donnie." When Persie looked over at him he was tinkering with a piece of metal.

"I'm Raph." Raphael said sharply his back against the wall. He was staring at what looked like a door like he was waiting for something Persie glared at him. Even though they just mat she known she that they were not going to get along.

"And i'm Leonardo but the guys call me Leo." The leader said

Just then there was a rumbling noise and the ground started shaking. "W-what is that?" Persie asked panicking

"Don't worry it's either April or Jade." Donnie said

Then the door that Raph was staring at opened and two figures stepped out. One of them was a tall red headed woman and another was a blonde girl with purple streaks in her hair.

Hey guys we got the mov-" The blonde notice Persie sitting on the couch. "Who is this?" She asked with a strange look of jealousy in her eyes.

"Her name is Persie." Leo said

"Persie, this is April," Don said motioning towards the red head "and this is Jade." He said motioning to the blonde.

Persie kept her eyes on Jade. She didn't know why but something about her seemed threatening. Persie looked at Jade's stance it was like a cheetah stalking it's prey.

"She's a little shy." Mikey said. He scooted closer to Persie and threw his arm over her shoulders making her tense. Jade rolled her eyes and looked at Raph then walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Persie tried to shrug off Mikeys arm but he didn't seem to get the hint. "Um Michelangelo could you move your arm please?" she asked sweetly. Mikey just looked at her and smiled "Remember it's Mikey."

Persie tried to ignore it, as she listened to Leo explained what had happened that night, but she couldn't shake the uncomfortable feeling inside her stomach. The contact made her want to puke, which really confused her.

"Mikey your arm." Persie said

"Oh is the little baby getting uncomfortable." Jade mocked

Persie glared at Jade and Mikey moved his arm off her shoulders.

"Ohh she can glare soo scary." Jade said ignoring Raph saying to leave her alone.

Persie took a deep breath and said "What is your deal I didn't do anything to you."

Jade smirked and crossed her arms over her chest. "Who's to say she's not faking it and her little posse isn't on their way now?"

"Are you calling me a lair?" Persie asked getting madder and madder.

"What if i'am?" Persie got up and walked over to Jade, Her fist were clench like she was going to punch her.

"Then your accusing me of something i'm not and I don't like that."

"Aw are you going to cry to your mommy? Oh yeah thats right you 'don't know' who she is." That was the last straw Persie drew her arm back and punched Jade so hard it sent her flying.

The whole room was silent. Persie could swear that she had heard everyone's heartbeat.

Jade got up and wiped the blood off her face and strolled over to where Persie was standing. Instead of being pissed off, like Persie thought she would, Jade was actually smiling .

The confused look on everyone's face made Jade laugh. "Wow you can really pack a punch." Jade said like a proud parent.

"Um thanks?" Persie said

"Well that was awkward." Mikey said he yawned and then grabbed the tv remote and started flipping through the channels.

"S-sorry I punched you, you just made me really angry." Persie apologized

"S'ok we're cool." Jade said. Persie was confused but didn't say anything._ 'Weird'_ she thought

Persie was going to go sit back down on the couch when she felt something touch her shoulder. She grabbed it and flipped Jade over._ 'It was her hand'_ Persie realized

"Oh my i'm so sorry it was instinct." Persie frantically helped Jade up.

"Damn you're strong." Jade said rubbing her wrist.

Persie put her hand on her head.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to make sure your head isn't the only thing that's injured" Donnie said

...

After hours of laying on the lab table Persie was feeling very bored.

Don had done X-rays and he had taken blood for a DNA test. During that time Persie had tried to remember anything about herself but ,just like always, it made her head hurt and her body ache.

Donnie was doing a quick look over on her arms and legs when she asked "Why did the foot ninja attack you?"

Don put her arm down and said "Because Leo killed their master."

"Why?"

"Because he threatened our family and tried to kill us." Donnie said sadly

"What was his name?" Persie whispered

"His name was the Shredder."

Persie's eyes widened

_What do you think the Shredder will do with her when it wakes? _

_I don't know but I know that, the Baxter guy is pissing my off._

_Here give it another injection. _

Soundly pain shot through her arms and she screamed.

"Persie? Persie are you okay?" Persie's eyes focused on the scared look on Donnie's face.

"Something about the Shredder. I think he did something to me and that's why I can't remember anything."


	4. Going out

**Fully Alive**

**Chapter 4**

**I do not own TMNT :)**

* * *

Donnie asked a bunch of questions to which Persie couldn't answer.

She heard the voice talking in her head _'Here give it another injection' _

Don went and got his brothers. Persie then repeated the conversation to the other turtles.

"What do they mean injection? Do you think that they have trackers or poison in her blood?" Leo asked Donnie. He was pacing Persie could see little beads of sweat on his bald head.

"I don't think that there is poison in her system," Donnie concluded "And if there are trackers in her, don't you think they would have attacked us by now?"

Leo and Raph nodded.

Mikey was messing around in Donnie's equipment. "Hey Don do you know what we need," Mikey asked "Jet packs."

"Mikey i'll make jet packs when you learn to take things seriously." Donnie replied. He was searching Persie's arms and legs for any sign of needles breaking the skin.

"Turtles that can fly," Jade said as she walked with clothes in her arms "now that I would pay too see." Jade handed the clothes to Persie and walked over to stand next to Raph. "So Doctor Donnie hows the patient?" She joked.

"She's alright just a little bump on the head." Donnie gave up searching for any puncture marks.

"Um ... yeah i'm still in the room." Persie looked at the clothes Jade handed to her. "I was hoping that maybe if I could actually see some of the sights then maybe some memories will come back."

Everyone looked at Don to see if it was possible. He thought about it for a second. "Well it seems like a possibility."

"Maybe we should ask Master Splinter first." Persie looked at Leo, he had a worried look on his face.

"Aw come on Leo," Raphael angrily shouted "ya' don't need permission every time ya wanna do something."

Suddenly there was a loud crash. Everyone looked at Mikey, who was hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Mikey if it says don't touch...don't touch." Donnie said shaking his head.

**...**

Leo was the first to emerge from the man hole. He wanted to make sure that no one was going to ambush them.

"Alright guys coast is clear." Leo reached down and grabbed Persie's hand.

As Leo hoisted Persie into the cold New York air she felt the wind hit her face. Persie tried to remember things about the place that was New York but her mind was a blank

"Hey maybe while we're up here we can grab some Chinese food." Mikey said

"Is there a time where you don't think about food?" Leo asked

"Mmm nope" Mikey answered

Jade and April laughed

Persie crouched, eyes aimed for the roof, suddenly she jumped four stories high and landed right where she wanted.

Persie, at first, thought that there was nothing wrong with that simple action. But when she heard the gasp of dismay come from April's lips, she suddenly realized what she just did.

Persie looked down to where the turtles and girls stood. She crouched and jumped down. She landed on her feet as if it where a jump off the two bottom stairs.

Everyone was shocked.

"Are you sure you're not cat woman?" Mikey said breaking the silence

* * *

**Sorry this is a short chapter... I promise i'll make the next one longer**


	5. Meet Sarah

**Fully Alive **

**Chapter** **5**

**Persephone- (Purse,ef,own,knee) FYI that's how you pronounce it :) **

* * *

Everyone stared at Persie as if she were the odd ball of the group.

"I-I don't know how I did that." Persie said "It felt as if it was a little hop."

Donatello frowned.

"Come on lets get a move on." Jade trudged out of the dark alley-way and onto the sidewalk. Persie followed after, eager to find out about herself.

**...**

For almost an hour the group walked passing apartments to mansions. Still Persie had no memory of any of it.

Persie was about to call it quits when they passed by a library. It had statues of two lions and it had gargoyles on the roof. At first it was nothing, just a library, but then as they were about to walk completely passed it Persie's heart raced so fast it began to worry her.

"Hold on," Persie said staring at the library's entrance. "I think we should go in there."

"Aw man why couldn't you have said go into a pizza place." Mikey complained

Persie walked up the steps. She needed to know what had made her react that way. She pushed open the door and looked behind her to see Jade. But no turtles.

"They can't risk getting seen." Jade explained when Persie's questioning eyes looked at her.

Persie mouthed an 'O' and she walked into the library.

There was a girl behind a desk. She had red light-ish brown hair and big brown eyes.

"Hello welcome to New Yor- Persephone!" The girl shouted in relief. She ran up and gave Persie a big hug.

"Oh my gosh I was so worried..." The girl kept talking and talking. Finally Persie grew impatient with the girl.

"I'm sorry d-do I know you?" Persie asked

"Ha ha very funny. You've been missing for two days to play the 'do I know you' joke? Very funny."

"I-i'm serious I can't remember a thing." Persie said her voice pleading

The girl looked into Persie's eyes and nodded "Well my name is Sarah i'm your room mate and coworker."

"My name?" Persie asked

"Persephone but everyone calls you Greek."

"Wow," Jade murmured "they were way off with the name."

Sarah looked at Jade. "Who are you?" she asked

"Name is Jade some call me 'Jay' It's not like my name is short enough already." Jade grumbled crossing her arms.

Sarah looked at Persephone who just shrugged.

"Were have you been?" Sarah went to go sit behind the desk and Persie followed.

"That I don't know that either." Persie looked defeated

"Well it's good that you're back and safe." Sarah began to grab books and scan then making a weird beeping noise breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Was all that Persie could say to that. On the inside she was jumping with joy that she finally knows who she is and if someone cared that she was gone.

"So how did I go missing?" Persie asked

"I just sent you out to put overdue notices into mailboxes but you never came back." Sarah said sadly

"It's not your fault." Persie reassured Sarah although she didn't remember who Sarah was she knew she liked her and didn't want her to be upset.

Jade thought about something and said "Why didn't you do a missing persons report?" Persie raised her eyebrows at Sarah implying her own curiously.

Sarah looked at the ground for a moment. "I figured you ran of with that guy you were always talking about."

Persie tried to remember anything about a guy but her mind was a total blank.

"Do you remember the name?" Jade asked "Maybe it'll help her remember."

"Yeah it was like Jason or something."

Persie took a step back as if someone had punched her. _'Trust me these guys are cool' _She heard a male voice say

"You okay?" Jade asked

"Yeah um aren't the guys still outside?" Persie asked

Jade nodded

"Okay well Sarah i'm going to find out who this Jason is and i'll get back to you." Persie said trying to hurry out the door.

"Hey when are you coming back to the apartment?" Sarah asked

"I-I don't know i'll get back to you on that."

"How? I doubt that you'll remember our address."

Persie thought for a second "i'll just come back here deal?"

"Deal"

As soon as Persie and Jade walked out the library doors they were surrounded by foot ninja...


End file.
